Ape Escape: Million Monkeys
Ape Escape: Million Monkeys is a platformer for the Playstation 2 made by Sony. It was only released in Japan. Plot The game has two story plots to play. One is "Team Kakeru" referring to the main heroes of the series, the other "Team Specter" which refers to enemy Specter and the monkeys. Each "team" has their own plot, which involves the same Gameplay, but the story has changed. In "Team Kakeru" mode, the story starts with the main heroes gathering in Tokyo. The professor's computer program in the form of the character "Chall", alerts them of the disaster happening in the city. It is shown that Specter has joined forces with an alien race, to take over the world once more. However, it's later revealed that the "alien race" are mutant versions of the breed "Pipotron" which take the DNA of the Pipotron Monkeys, and uses it to create other creatures to help dominate the globe. You are left to destroy any of the Specter's Robot's and Monkeys and restore order to the world. Once Specter has been defeated, monkeys run wild throughout the city, and the game takes a turn in a different direction, and you are left to save the globe from being destroyed by mutant creatures around the world. In "Team Specter", Specter is on vacation and is alerted by the Piposaru that the monkeys have started to take over the world, without his permission. He is shown that someone has created a Specter impostor, and Specter goes to save the world, before he is defeated. Once the impostor is defeated, it's revealed it was a Pipotron called "Meta" and it can take form of any living creature. The Pipotrons used Meta to take control of the monkeys, and now that he is gone, the monkeys have gone wild throughout Tokyo, and mutant creatures have taken over the city. It's now up to Specter and his team to save the world. Reception It was described as a "Recipe for Success" according to Yahoo Italy. They added "Take the beauty of butterflies, a few hundred monkeys out of your mind and mix well with a simple yet innovative game play and graphics up to date. Bake for a few minutes in a preheated oven of Sony Computer Entertainment, and voila, here is Ape Escape!" It was received positively noting that the game strays away from its previous titles, but for the right reasons. They also mentioned missions eighteen to nineteen as the most creative levels a game in this genre has ever seen, also mentioning how it fits within the game, despite the game being solely on action based gameplay. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Saru!_Get_You!_Million_Monkeys&action=edit&section=4 editTrivia *I Feel Love by Donna Summer was heard in the introduction cutscene in Coliseum Mode. *Throughout the game, the following areas of Tokyo have been used as the setting for some of the missions in the game: *Tokyo Teleport Town (Mission 1 and 2 *Shinjuku (Mission 2 and 28) *Akihabara (Mission 3 and 27) *The Tokyo Metro Subway (Mission 4 and 26) *The Diet Parliament Building, Tokyo (Mission 5 and 25) *Container Terminal (Mission 6 and 24) *Yokohama Stadium (Mission 7 and 23) *Odaiba (Mission 30 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Saru!_Get_You!_Million_Monkeys&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:Platformers Category:2000's Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Ape Escape Series Category:Sequels Category:Games By Sony